facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Pokemon Types
The Confederation of''' The United Pokemon Types''' is the second Nation created by Thomas Wootten, launched in August 2010. The United Pokemon Types, commonly shortened to the UPT, is a large Nation, population over 10 billion. It is located on two large islands, each about half the size of Greenland, and several smaller ones surrounding New Zealand, forming an archipelagic continent known as Zealandia. New Zealand itself is not part of the UPT. The Psychic Type is located on a levitating island that flies around Earth but usually stays over or near Zealandia. The UPT is based on Pokemon but does not slavishly follow any official Pokemon media, instead drawing on elements from all. The United Pokemon Types has a federal structure, with 20 member Types - the 17 main game elemental types, Shadow, Glitch, and Trainer. The Types maintain their own military and foreign relations; in terms of the extent of integration of the Types, the UPT is more integrated than the EU but less than the USA. =Characters= Type Leaders There are 22 Type Leaders (two of the Types each being lead by a pair of co-leaders), an Overall Leader, and a Regent. Overall Leader Arceus De jure the Overall Leader of the UPT, however, Arceus has never been seen and may not exist. Regent Mew The position of Regent is the de facto ruler of the entire UPT. Mew currently holds the position. In terms of personal power, Mew is one of the strongest Pokemon, with capabilities on the superweapon level. Politically, however, Mew cannot in fact impose his will on the member Types, although he does directly govern Stark Island, where the UPT's twin capitals of Red and Green are located. Bug Leader Scyther Not yet RPed with. Dark Leader Darkrai Not yet RPed with. Dragon Leader Latias and Dragon Leader Latios Co-leaders, not yet RPed with. Electric Leader Zapdos Not yet RPed with. Fighting Leader Lucario Not yet RPed with. Fire Leader Moltres Not yet RPed with. Flying Leader Rayquaza Self-proclaimed ruler of the skies, takes exception to any craft moving at excessive speeds through Earth's atmosphere. Ghost Leader Giratina Known for being aggressive and holding grudges. Also rules over the Inverse World, a bizarre realm popularly referred to as an alternate dimension or parallel universe, but it is more correctly considered a different way of existing in our own Universe. Only Giratina can survive unprotected in the Inverse World, but experimental devices have been made to allow others to travel by it. Was the first to fight for the UPT against the Vong. Glitch Leader MissingNO. Lead the Glitch Pokemon in their war against the 'real' Pokemon. Otherwise not yet RPed with. Grass Leader Magnolia Venusaur Elected Grass Leader in a recall election. Not yet RPed with. Ground Leader Groudon Was involved in the initial creation of the UPT. Otherwise, not yet RPed with. Ice Leader Articuno Not yet RPed with. Normal Leader Regigigas Not yet RPed with. Poison Leader Nidoking and Poison Leader Nidoqueen Co-leaders, not yet RPed with. Psychic Leader Mewtwo One of the most respected Type Leaders, who has frequently had to rein in Giratina's aggressive tendencies. Like Mew, Mewtwo's own power is equivalent to a superweapon. Was involved in the initial creation of the UPT. Rock Leader Regirock Not yet RPed with. Shadow Leader XD001 Shadow Lugia Not yet RPed with. Steel Leader Dialga Was involved "behind the scenes" in the initial creation of the UPT. Fought alongside Giratina against the Vong. The laid back member of the Dragon Trio. Trainer Leader Thomas The UPT counterpart of its real-world author. Not yet RPed with. Water Leader Kyogre Was involved in the initial creation of the UPT. Otherwise, not yet RPed with. Team Space Elevator Team Space Elevator is a crime syndicate. Often regarded as incompetent due to the actions of some of their prominent members, Team Space Elevator in fact goes much deeper. Jess, Jamie, and Machop An incompetent trio that regularly get in problematic situations, but never seem to die, instead just getting sent blasting off. Again. Nonetheless, don't underestimate the threat they pose. Vanigo The secretive boss of Team Space Elevator Other Pokemon Characters There are various other Pokemon that have had significant roles in RP. BA Garchomp Second-in-command of the 3rd Garchomp. Took over from Colonel Ernst when he fell in battle against the Vong. Compared to Ernst, BA favours 'turtling'. Celebi Formerly the Grass Leader. Was involved in the initial creation of the UPT. Otherwise, not yet RPed with. Colonel Ernst Garchomp Former commander of the 3rd Garchomp. Adopted a philosophy that the best defence is a good offence. Lead from the front, and on the battlefield built himself a 12-foot long razor sharp boomerang with guns mounted on it, which he used as a weapon until he was defeated. Entei With Groudon, built the land that the UPT stands on. Geller Alakazam Captained the Peterhouse 1, which he directed to attack a captured Vong cruiser that the Federation of America expressed a wish to take back to Earth. Said cruiser had well over a thousand Federation troops on board. Geller called off his attack before any deaths had been caused, and shortly after that withdrew. However, the Federation of America unjustly, unlawfully, and immorally pursued and destroyed the Peterhouse 1, even as it was surrendering, causing massive loss of life. Ho-Oh In the time under the domes, when there was no sunlight, Ho-Oh flew the skies casting a brilliant light on the land below. For seven hundred years Ho-Oh did this, until the domes lifted. Kohlenstoff Charizard A black Charizard who was visting Los Angeles when he was attacked by a sorcerer. Has an extremely foul mouth and a general aggressive attitude, but doesn't tend to hold lasting grudges. Palkia The only one of the Dragon Trio to not hold a Type Leader position, something he feels resentment towards both Kyogre and the Eon Pokemon for. Palkia is analytically minded, and is the founder and CEO of Space Lord Industries, a spacecraft design and manufacturing company based in the UPT. Pyroak AKA CAP 3. Was created artificially in Pewter Mines Laboratory, then stolen. The thief dropped Pyroak's Poke Ball over the Federation of America, where Pyroak met an escaped Federation of America super soldier, Mike. Shaymin With Celebi, brought plant life to the young UPT when it was only rocks. Other human characters Red The best Trainer in the entire UPT. Known for firing his Poke Balls out of an air cannon, something that is uncomfortable though not harmful to the Pokemon within, and allows Red to place his Pokemon whereever he wants and gain a key first-move advantage in battle. Also known for being almost completely silent when not in battle. Silver Another excellent Trainer. His party consists of Murkrow, Electivire, Magmortar, Gyarados, Crobat, and one other Pokemon he keeps secret. In retirement are his Meganium, Feraligatr, and Typhlosion. =Geography= Political map of the United Pokemon Types Marine map of Zealandia Zealandia is composed of a number of islands, some of which are not part of the UPT. West Island The largest island of Zealandia. Home to ten of the Types. East Island The second largest island of Zealandia. Home to six of the Types. In the Ground Type is one of only two airports in the UPT's with a paved runway outside the Psychic Type. New Lewis and Harris Despite its name, one island. The northern part is New Lewis, while the southeastern peninsula and connecting isthmus are New Harris. Harris is home to the city of Nagisa, with a compact CBD and extensive suburban sprawl. New Raasay Just north of New Lewis and Harris. New Raasay is almost entirely occupied by the great techno-city of Yellow. Though not holding the honour of single highest building, it has the largest concentration of skyscrapers in the entire UPT, with structures reaching over a mile high. There is an airport with its runway at a height above ground level of 1200 metres, a massive structure built right over the city, its own control tower being a further 120 metres tall. New Raasay is connected to New Lewis by the Thunder Bridge. A large suspension bridge, but instead of cables, it is held up by constant electrical arcs. The structure blocks out radio transmissions and interferes with electrical devices over a large part of New Lewis, accounting for that area remaining rural. (New Raasay is shielded from the effect). Round Island Once home of the Psychic Type, now that of the Trainer Types. The island's largest city is Indigo Plateau, home of Indigo Stadium. Pewter City is the second largest on the island. Stark Island A rocky island off the east coast of West Island. Home to the UPT's twin capitals of Red and Green. Also home to The Flagpole, planted on the first piece of land of the UPT nearly seven hundred years ago. Dumbell Island A small island off the south coast of East Island, part of the Fighting Type. Home to a great many sporting venues: Ever Grande Stadium - Pokemon battles, soccer, rugby. The All Zealandia Lawn Tennis Club - tennis. Southern Diamond Stadium - baseball. Dumbell Island Athletics Complex - track and field, swimming, cycling, and watersports. El Capitan Raceway - motor racing. The Pitch - cricket. Knife Islands Home to the Glitch Type. Reality itself is severely corrupted in them, meaning the area measured on a map does not related to the real area on the ground. Sunset Islands Seven rocky islands west of West Island, part of the Flying Type.